Reality Bites Me
| season = 1 | number = 5 | image = 5.png | airdate = July 6, 2010 | writer = Bryan M. Holdman | director = Wendey Stanzler | previous = | next = }} " " is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired July 6, 2010 and is the 6th episode overall. Synopsis Still reeling from the haunting message scrawled across Spencer’s vanity, the next morning the girls discover an additional, even spookier message from "A" – this one in the form of a video of the girls the previous night that was clearly recording them from the vantage of Spencer’s closet. It is sent in a text to Hanna as an attachment. The girls reveal that they have unblocked their phones. They then go upstairs and open the closet to find the lipstick that was used to write the message on the vanity - Aria thinks it is the same shade of red that Jenna wears. At Aria's house, Aria hears her parents arguing with each other from her room. They discuss the possibility of Byron moving out. After Byron leaves, Aria unwittingly reveals to her mother that she knew about the affair for a year. Ella is hurt and surprised, but not mad at Aria. As a penance for crashing Sean’s car, Hanna is forced to take a filing job in his mom’s dental office working with kids. On her way from work, her shopping bag containing her uniform breaks, and at that moment, she bumps into Sean. Sean lets Hanna know that he tried to take the blame for the car, but Hanna owns up to it herself. She brings up going with him to homecoming, and he says he'll think about it. Just then, a blonde cheerleader picks up careless Sean to drive him to school. In the hallways at school, the girls tack about who the perpetrator could have been. Just then, Mr. Sheldrake walks over congratulating Spencer on her 'win' in the Golden Orchid competition. In chemistry lab, Emily asks Toby where he was the night before (slightly suspicious that he might be "A"). He replies that he was at the Grille doing homework, where he normally studies to get away from Jenna and her noisy machines. Aria then meets up with Ezra in his classroom to see if he can make plans after school. He lets her know that he will be reading some of his work at a literary reading in a bar. Thrilled, Aria asks if she can come, and Ezra bashfully agrees. While on her way to work at Dr. Ackard's office, Hanna spots Jenna in the building's elevator. She applies that same shade of red lipstick, leaning into the mirror as she applies a fresh coat. At Spencer's home, Peter is sitting on the living room couch, reading. He greets Spencer as she comes home, letting her know that he bought her cookies. Spencer takes this as a sign to mean that he's spoken to Wren if she's in his good graces again, but actually he's heard about the essay win from Mr. Sheldrake. (Wren was right; he would forgive her as soon as she scored an academic achievement.) He then invites Spencer to play a doubles match the following day with a prospective client named Andrew Newhoff and his daughter. At work, Hanna follows Jenna to her floor and she has been seeing a psychiatrist in the same building as Dr. Ackard's practice. Meanwhile, Emily and Toby’s surprising friendship grows even stronger, as both begin to take an interest in each other. Emily appreciates Toby's artwork on his lab notebook and agrees to with him later at the Grille. At the poetry reading, an old college friend of Ezra's named Artie is in attendance as well. He spots Aria, who is clearly there to support Ezra and introduces himself as Ezra's old roommate; in turn, Aria admits that she is Ezra's student. Ezra then comes over, surprised to see Artie, and the three hang out, playing darts, eating French fries, and sharing old college stories with Aria. Artie is quick to pick up on Aria and Ezra’s scandalous relationship, warning Ezra that it could bring him more harm than good down the line. His opinion gets to Ezra, who later makes a comment to Aria about having never been in college. Excited about their upcoming tennis game, Spencer practices serving at the club. There, she meets an attendant named Alex, who comments on Spencer's game. Meanwhile, Hanna, jealous of Sean's new interest in this cheerleader, checks out her social networking page. Her name is Amber, and Hanna totally resents her. Ashley reassures her daughter that Sean isn't necessarily dating this girl, just because he is riding with her. Hanna also fills Ashley in on the fact that Tom is engaged, and she is somewhat taken aback. Just then, "A" sends a shocked Hanna an attached file of Maya and Emily kissing in an email. Emily and Toby are scheduled to meet, but when Emily arrives at the cafe, she sees Spencer and Hanna. Too embarrassed to socialize with Toby in front of them, she reluctantly blows him off. Later, the waitress hands Emily the mixed CD Toby has left for her, leaving Hanna to believe Maya made it for her and encourages Emily not to bullied by pursuing a non-conventional relationship. However, Emily takes this to hurt regarding Toby. Peter asking Spencer to play a doubles match with him had seemed like an olive branch, but it turns out to be nothing but a business venture: Peter wants to hand the win to their opponents, a potential business partner, thus signing the dotted line. After the match, she finds a fast, unlikely friend in Alex, who picks up on the fact that they were playing games. The two make plans to hang out sometime outside the club. At Aria's home, Mike approaches Aria with his concern about Byron and Ella fighting, feeling vulnerable, but Aria tells him that it isn't there business. Meanwhile, their parents are arguing about the affair. Ella has found out that the woman is Meredith, who she stupidly and embarrassingly befriended. She is angriest about the fact that Byron unfairly used Aria to hide the relationship from her. Ashley discusses relationships with Hanna at home. After bumping into Sean on her way to his mother's office, Hanna finds out that Amber is not Sean's love interest; she is a fellow subscriber to "Real Love Waits." Sean expresses to her that he never meant to let her down; he's just serious about his abstinence pledge. So, Hanna decides to keep close tabs on Sean by joining his abstinence club in order to spend time with him. When Aria leaves her phone at Ezra’s overnight, he intercepts a message from "A" in an attempt to stop the buzzing noise – and, assuming it’s a friend of Aria’s she’s confided in about their affair, quickly puts a stop to their relationship indefinitely. Later, Peter is ecstatic about Spencer's help in scoring a client. At that moment, Spencer admits to her dad about stealing the essay for the contest, as she expresses that her dad's throwing the match has taught her success is more important than honesty or integrity. Later the next day at the Grille, an upset Toby tries to ignore Emily when she comes to sit with him, but gives in when she presents him with a mixed CD of her own. She apologizes for blowing him off, and he accepts. And Spencer does meet up with Alex for their date, while Aria makes dinner for Mike and herself, trying to shield him from the negativity in their household. Notes *In a text message from A, the video attached is labeled as "64397.mov", but on the actual video it is shown as "64379.mov," with the last two digits swapped. *Jenna leans into her reflection in the elevator to apply her lipstick. She's supposed to be blind. This is possibly a deliberate error by the filmmakers to make the characters and viewers doubt that Jenna is blind. Continuity *Toby is reading "Catcher in the Rye" in the cafe, a nod to Spencer's tutoring him in French later on. Quotes Guest Stars *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Patrick J. Adams as Artie *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard *Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago *Michael Mantell as Therapist *Carlson Young as Amber Victorino *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Keith Pillow as Mr. Sheldrake *Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery *Christopher Michael as Security Guard *Eileen Fogarty as Waitress Featured Music *"Heard It All Before" by Meiko *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"Always A First Time" by Jets Overhead *"Lie To Me" by Evolove *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken *"Light It Up" by Love Grenades *"All The Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by Jaylene Johnson How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1